


So, dinner...

by hkandi



Series: Winter Bingo 2020/21 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Established Relationship, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Snow, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: A short ending of the wintry pre-dating experiences of Kakashi and Iruka, to answer the big question - did they ever get dinner together?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruko
Series: Winter Bingo 2020/21 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110020
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	So, dinner...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Extra] Eyes on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863471) by [hkandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi). 



> Written for the Umino Hours Discord Server Winter Bingo event, for the prompt "found family."
> 
> This is part four of a four part story...I wrote the original three and then realized they could kind of string together, or be read alone, but this one was written specifically to follow up on those three. So, this follows "[Extra] Eyes on you" which I linked above.

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

"I can't believe I had to invite Sasuke," Naruto grumbled, as he walked through the village with Iruka.

Iruka sighed. "And why is that?"

"Because....because he's Sasuke!"

"He's also your teammate," Iruka reminded him. "Sakura's going, isn't she?"

"Yeah! But that's different..."

Iruka shook his head. "Well, they're both your teammates, so it is what it is."

"That's why Kakashi-sensei is going? Because he's our sensei?"

"Well, yes," Iruka said, nodding. "And because we're dating."

"I just still don't believe it!" Naruto sighed, and Iruka laughed.

"Even after all this time?"

"Even after all this time," Naruto huffed. "Shouldn't you move on by now?"

"Maa, that's no way to talk to your former teacher," Kakashi said, jumping down from a nearby roof.

Iruka smiled and greeted him, and Naruto crossed his arms as they stood and looked at each other.

"Well, it's true!" Naruto argued.

"Kakashi and I have been dating since before you graduated the academy," Iruka reminded him. "So....no. I think we're quite happy together, thank you very much."

Kakashi put an arm around Iruka's shoulders as they set off again, and Naruto narrowed his eyes at his current teacher.

"I don't like it," he grumbled. "Shouldn't Kakashi-sensei be nicer to me since you're dating? He's been mean since day one!"

"If by that, you mean teaching you, instructing you, generally keeping you in line," Kakashi began, and Iruka laughed again.

"Then sounds perfectly normal," Iruka commented. "Especially with the three of you on the same team. I don't miss those days," he said, reflecting on when the Rookie Nine were in his class.

The three continued to walk, heading to meet up with the rest of Team Seven, as well as some of the other genin teams to get dinner.

As they walked, it began to snow, light flakes falling from the sky.

"I was hoping the snow would hold off," Kakashi sighed. "Actually, I was hoping for a snow-free winter for once."

"You act like snow is so bad," Iruka laughed.

"Isn't it?" Kakashi asked. "It's cold and wet, and requires heavier gear."

"I rather like it," Iruka commented. "After all, snow helped to bring us together," he said, winking.

Kakashi paused at the thought. "That's true," he admitted. "In more ways than you know..." he muttered.

"Hmm?" Iruka asked.

"Nothing," the copy nin said, and they continued on, meeting Sakura and Sasuke before heading to the restaurant.

They arrived at the barbeque restaurant and stamped the snow off their shoes as they caught sight of the others and headed to their tables, soon greeting the others and taking off their coats and scarves.

Later, as plates were being cleared and tea and dessert brought out, Iruka felt Kakashi, who was sat next to him, put an arm around his shoulder.

"Can we go yet? I'm tired," Kakashi sighed.

"No!" Iruka laughed. "Not til after dessert, and the bill."

"Fine," Kakashi sighed, before Gai launched into regaling the adults' side of the table with a story.

As Iruka leaned into Kakashi's side, he smiled at the scene in front of him, surrounded on a wintry night in a warm place by many of his beloved people.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, I know. I'm not sure I'm thrilled with this one, I struggled with what to do for the prompt, but it's nearly the deadline for bingo and I needed it for a bingo...I may rewrite this one day, I don't know...
> 
> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
